


Gatti e conigli - esercizi di stile

by Fratilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, Original work - Freeform, Sci-Fi, What-If, conigli lunari, gatto, lavoro originale, paesaggi, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: Anni fa, quando non sapevo più scrivere e mi annoiavo durante il servizio civile, ero solita scegliere un prompt da Internet ogni giorno e scriverci su una storiella di una sola pagina. Mi è stato molto utile per arrivare dallo stile iper-drammatico di Bohemian Rhapsody a quello surreale e comico dei lavori degli ultimi tempi, e spero che qualcuna di queste pillole vi strappi un sorriso.





	1. Mochi

Un suo amico soleva dire, quando era alquanto affamato, che avrebbe mangiato “il fischio al treno e il rumore alla carrozza”. Una semplice espressione impossibile per indicare una fame vorace.

Mochi, dal canto suo, spesso aveva dimostrato di saper compiere l’impossibile.

Pareva assurdo che un gatto potesse dormire tanto quanto lui, perfino considerata la felina perizia in tale operazione, eppure Mochi ci riusciva senza problemi, forse a causa della fatica accumulata per tutte le sue prodezze mangerecce.

Ancora: sembrava impossibile localizzare la confezione di croccantini al formaggio, accuratamente occultati in un nascondiglio segreto nello sgabuzzino, ma Mochi ci era riuscito; del resto, poco gli era importato anche dell’apparente improbabilità di arrampicarsi, col suo fisico, fino allo scaffale più alto, trarre la confezione dall’infida cassettina e lacerarne la dura plastica per estrarne il bottino: aveva compiuto anche quelle imprese.

Doveva essere inaudito, a tutti gli effetti, che un piccolo quadrupede potesse essere così ghiotto, ma Mochi lo era, e divorava tutto quel che vedeva. Avrebbe potuto realizzare l’irrealizzabile per una merenda, e ciò fu esattamente quel che capitò.

Che lui sapesse, Mochi non aveva mai mangiato né il rumore della carrozza né il fischio del treno. Ma non perché sarebbe stato impossibile; doveva piuttosto concludere che, se la fatica gastronomica non era stata ancora compiuta, era soltanto perché Mochi trovava entrambe le pietanze di sapore poco gradevole.

Quel giorno stavano giocando in salotto; o meglio, era lui che stava facendo giocare Mochi, cercando di fargli fare un po’ di sport per mezzo del puntatore laser. Non sapeva dire se il suo amico gradisse o meno quella particolare attività di caccia inconcludente, ma lo vedeva darsi all’inseguimento del pallino luminoso come se ne fosse dipeso l’onore cavalleresco — o, più probabilmente, la cena.

Dopo avergli fatto compiere molte corse in lungo e in largo, vedendo che il felino cominciava ormai a superare la sua soglia della fatica e della pazienza, fece infine arrestare la sfera luminosa un po’ lontano da lui; per la precisione, la fermò sul tappeto, per togliersi l’ultima maligna soddisfazione di veder Mochi scivolare rovinosamente per mezzo salotto. Ma non andò come aveva previsto: il gatto non schizzò come un fuoco d’artificio e non si avventò sulla preda a pie’ pari. Avanzò invece al trotto leggero, con l’estremità della coda a forma di punto interrogativo. Raggiunse così il puntino del laser e vi chiuse intorno le fauci, come se si fosse trattato di un croccantino.

Allora lui cominciò a premere, premere, premere il tasto sul dispositivo. Si ostinò per un po’. Ma non succedeva più niente.

Il puntino rosso era scomparso dal pavimento. E Mochi si era voltato in su a guardarlo, leccandosi i baffi soddisfatto del pasto, con una sorniona aria di sfida. 


	2. Infestazioni anni 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui il fantasma che infesta il nuovo appartamento non è quello che ci si aspetta da uno spettro che si rispetti.

Come è facile immaginare, quando mi avevano comunicato che l’appartamento che avevo affittato era infestato da un fantasma, non ci avevo dato troppo peso. Difficile credere che in una simile abitazione, ariosa, carina come un bignè, potesse persistere lo spirito di una defunta vedova urlante, o spettrale bambina medium, o fantasmagorica suora vendicativa.

Eppure non dovrebbe neanche sorprendere che oggi io me ne stia andando. Se non avessi ancora un briciolo di buon senso, non m’importerebbe nemmeno delle mie cose, e scapperei di volata, senza neanche i bagagli.

Come ho scoperto fin dal primo giorno, infatti, la casa era effettivamente abitata da un fantasma. Dapprincipio non volli crederci; se trovavo i miei fumetti aperti, o le mie matite consumate, se udivo dei passetti malfermi o mi sentivo seguita in ogni mio movimento, non tardavo a giustificarlo con i mille scherzi della suggestione della mente.

Ma poi lo vidi.

Non si trattava di una suora o di una bimba o di una vedova; era un ragazzo, che doveva avere appena vent’anni… cioè, avere avuto. I vestiti che indossava, o aveva indossato, non erano opulenti svolazzi ottocenteschi con tanto di gorgiera o cupi stracci imbrattati di sangue paranormale: i jeans stretti cadevano tristi attorno a due gambe simili a sigarette, portava gli occhiali, enormi mocassini e un cardigan di lana. Non doveva trattarsi… cioè, essersi trattato di un hipster, però, non con quella barbetta che era cresciuta sotto forma di irregolari chiazze nere sulla pelle color pecorino, né con quella frangia di capelli scuri con delle sensazionali mèches bionde che cadeva su due sopracciglia spesse come un bastoncino di merluzzo.

« Salve, » mi salutò, con voce incolore.

E io, per non saper che fare, gli risposi. Ma mai avrei potuto immaginare a cosa avrei dato adito, con la semplice confidenza che gli concessi quel giorno.

Lo spettro in sé non era particolarmente terrificante. Era morto quando aveva lasciato acceso il gas. Me lo raccontò con una risata stridula, di quelle che si portano avanti troppo a lungo nel silenzio generale, mettendosi nel più completo imbarazzo.

Il problema è che dopo poco tempo cominciai a uscire davvero di testa. Non potevo guardare un film senza che lo spirito rievocasse ad alta voce episodi del suo passato di ansia sociale; dovunque andassi, in giro per la casa, lui mi seguiva, raccontandomi le prodezze del suo fu avatar virtuale su qualche videogioco per otaku improvvisato. La sua goffa risata mi tormentava a ogni ora del giorno; per giunta, trascorreva tutta la notte a grattare il foglio con la penna, disegnando.

« La puoi piantare? Sto cercando di dormire! » sbottai una sera.

« Disegno un manga, » disse, come se non si rendesse nemmeno conto di dare fastidio. « Un fumetto giapponese, » spiegò poi, pedante.

« Lo sanno tutti cos’è un manga. Vai a infestare qualcun altro ».

« Non posso, io so infestare solo questa casa piccola, sono troppo stupido per le altre, » rispose. E di nuovo si produsse in quella risata.

« Almeno smettila di disegnare, » gli dissi, stancamente. Perfino il più recondito cassetto della più remota angoliera era pieno zeppo di ritratti di misteriosi e tormentati spadaccini caduti in disgrazia e di scollacciate fanciulle all’apparenza toste ma emotivamente fragili. E come se non bastasse si comportava come se non fosse assolutamente al corrente di quanto la cosa mi disturbasse, nonostante le mie continue proteste.

« Beh, disegnare o non disegnare non mi cambierebbe nulla, ma visto che mi annoio e che non so fare niente, posso solo disegnare ».

« Vai in un’altra stanza a meditare sulla tua autostima, » gli suggerii un’altra volta, ma era una causa persa.

« Non ho molta autostima, sono un tipo piuttosto depresso ».

Questo era il colmo!

« Non sai nemmeno di cosa stai parlando! Sparisci! »

« Vorrei sparire, a volte, sono una persona abbastanza insicura, ma temo di essere bloccato qui. Non è che mi cambi niente, in realtà… »

« Perché non puoi trovare la pace? Un grande evento traumatico, la rabbia o che so io ti trattengono qui? »

« Mah no, sai, è che mi sono trovato qui e ho pensato che ci posso anche rimanere, tanto a me non fa nessuna differenza stare qui o andare in pace ».

Tante leggende e scadenti film stereotipati sulle infestazioni spettrali, e io avevo trovato l’unico che era rimasto su questo piano dell’esistenza solo perché era così abulico che andarsene o restare non gli avrebbe cambiato assolutamente nulla.

« Ma allora vai in pace! »

« Sì, magari poi ci vado. Mi va bene sia così che cosà ».

Soffocai un grido tra i cuscini. A me però sì che faceva differenza!

Una delle cose che si imparano nel corso della vita, tuttavia, è che ci sono alcune battaglie che non si possono vincere: l’alienazione del capitalismo contemporaneo, i difetti della natura umana e, più prosaicamente, cercare di convincere un adolescente emo a smettere di rompere le scatole. Ad ogni modo, ne avevo ormai fin sopra ai capelli dei suoi racconti su bellicose ragazze-gatto che facevano Colpo Tonante Angelico e su emissari angelici reincarnatisi in studenti delle superiori per salvare il mondo. Stavo ormai approdando, infine, ai lidi mortali della follia. Fu così che un giorno, infine, lo spettro mi trovò intenta a scaricare l’ultima valigia fuori dalla porta.

« Te ne vai? »

« Tu che dici? »

« Mah, l’importante è che sia la cosa migliore per te, ma potrebbe essere sia giusto che sbagliato ».

Mi avventai su di lui nello sciocco tentativo di ammazzarlo.


	3. In metro l’8 marzo

Ecco là un’intramontabile classico del ceto impiegatizio, sigillato in una cravatta non perfettamente stirata a riconferma di una carriera non perfettamente raggiunta. Ma non era sempre stato un anonimo impiegato di una grande ma insipida assicurazione: aveva scritto poesie per mezza vita. Nessuno aveva mai trovato alcun valore nei suoi notturni carichi di melodie di cicale e di aspettative trascendenti. Meglio si era rivelato non sognare più, schivando la caduta, ma era pur sempre un poeta, per dozzinale che fosse, e non era riuscito a trovare né una carriera né una moglie. 

Poco più in là, sposa marescialla con marito accessorio e prole variamente traumatizzata. Da tutto il giorno trascinava la famiglia in giro per la città, intenzionata a catturare lo scatto che le avrebbe valso la vittoria al concorso fotografico Giardinetti Urbani su Terrazze di Condominio. Con questo avrebbe dato pace a sé stessa, eterna competitiva, e all’anima di sua madre, stroncata alla soglia dei settant’anni da un vaso di gerani precipitatole addosso dalla terrazza del loro condominio. 

Che dire della ragazzina seduta scompostamente qualche sedile più a destra, intenta all’ascolto di stereotipate melodie power metal, nascoste a stento dall’uniforme da perfetta nipotina con la quale si stava recando a pranzo dalla nonna, reperto democristiano di tempi più lineari, che sarebbe morta di dolore nel sapere chi era davvero sua nipote. Quest’ultima si guardava bene dal rivelarle la propria militanza nell’esercito del cosplay, e si contentava di attaccare la foto di qualche eroina dell’animazione sul quadretto di compensato che aveva appeso dietro al letto, unico fazzoletto di individualità in una cameretta sommersa di bambole di pezza e decori in merletto, come la desiderava sua madre. 

Da quando erano amici facevano sempre il solito gioco, ogni volta che si trovavano ad annoiarsi in qualunque luogo pieno di gente. Sul treno, o in metro come adesso, e per strada, e a lezione di escatologia quadri-comparata 2, sceglievano una persona dopo l’altra e le confezionavano una storia. Improvvisavano un background sociale, personale e culturale, senza tralasciare alcun trucco classico, nessun tropo consolidato, nessuna aspettativa del romanzo a puntate. Così si gingillavano oziosamente coi luoghi comuni della narrazione contemporanea, mentre aspettavano la fermata.


End file.
